Black Ice
Black Ice is a downloadable Special Ops Mission Mode challenge in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The level is included in the Content Pack 3, which was released on March 13, 2012 for Elite Xbox players and, along with the other maps, March 20, 2012 for non-Elite Xbox players. Black Ice and the rest of the content pack was made available for PS3 ELITE premium members on April 12, 2012. The release date for non-ELITE PS3 members is April 19, 2012. Black Ice, and the rest of Content Collection 1, were made available on PC on May 8, 2012. Overview The mission begins with the player and their partner on a snowmobile. The driver is armed with a G18 while the passenger is armed with a FMG9 Akimbo as well as an ACR 6.8 with a Holographic Sight. As the players drive, their speed will be shown on the bottom of the screen. Once the players reach the diamond mine, they dismount the snowmobile and are each given an ACR 6.8 with a Holographic Sight and a Five Seven. The players will be instructed to plant a DSM on a computer inside the mine that causes a self-destruct sequence to begin. At this point the players have to escape from the mine amongst fleeing hostiles, some of which will attack the player. As debris falls around the players, they run out of the mine and onto a Little Bird Helicopter which gives them a great view of the mine as it explodes. Weapon Loadout Gallery Black Ice ELITE Calender.JPG|ELITE image. Snowmobile Ramp Black Ice MW3.jpg BlackIce.jpg Black Ice ELITE Poster.jpg Co-op Black Ice MW3.JPG|Co-op gameplay. Videos Achievements/Trophies Slippery Slope (15 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete the Black Ice Special Ops mission on any difficulty. A Baker's Dozen (35 / Silver Trophy ) - Run over and kill 13 enemies with the snowmobile in the Black Ice Special Ops mission. Ice in Your Veins (35 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete the Black Ice Special Ops mission on Veteran difficulty. Trivia *During the mission Captain Price and Overlord give the player instructions. *After initiating the self-destruct sequence, enemy soldiers who are running away will make no attempt to shoot at the player. Only a few will stay behind. Even if an enemy runs nearby, he will make no attempt to harm the player. If the one of the players wounds them they will react and turn hostile. *The concept art for Black Ice shows the player at the back of the snowmobile wielding an AK-47 but in the actual mission the player wields akimbo FMG9s and an ACR 6.8. *Makarov's soldiers spawning on the catwalk pose no threat since the catwalk is destroyed by an explosion before Price can even finish warning the players. *When the catwalk is destroyed, an enemy is seen hanging on to it. The player may shoot him but he will not die; he will fall on his own and die. Another enemy can be seen sliding down the floor of the catwalk on his stomach trying to grab on to anything that will stop him from falling but fails and turns on to his back just before sliding off and falling to his death. *A Modern Warfare 2 ''model UMP45 attached with a ''Modern Warfare 2 Red Dot Sight can be acquired from killing a Spetsnaz soldier when first entering the base on the left hand side.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uf46LvnZ1sg at 3:20 References Category:Special Ops Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 DLC